Gaming machines may be operated as a stand alone unit, or linked in a network of some type to a group of gaming machines. As technology in the gaming industry progresses, more and more gaming services are being provided to gaming machines via communication networks that link groups of gaming machines to a remote central server computer that provides one or more gaming services. As an example, gaming services that may be provided by the remote computer to a gaming machine via a communication network of some type include player tracking, accounting, cashless award ticketing, lottery, progressive games and bonus games. In addition, gaming machines are evolving into gaming platforms where the gaming services and game play options provided on the gaming machines may be dynamically configured. Thus, the number and type of game services and game play options offered on a particular gaming machine may vary with time.
A gaming entity may operate hundreds, thousands or ten of thousands of gaming machines. Since gaining is allowed in many locations throughout the world, casinos may have games distributed over a wide geographic area. Within casinos, the gaming machines may be connected via one or more dedicated networks. Servers are usually located in a backroom of the casino away from the casino floor.
Current techniques for initially loading, modifying or replacing game software in gaming machines are generally inconvenient, time-consuming, and expensive. In one technique, the entire gaming machine is disconnected from the central server and replaced with a new machine. This involves the shipment of machines to and from a gaming establishment and requires the services of an appreciable number of skilled and semi-skilled service personnel. The service personnel must identify the machines to be replaced, locate the machines on the gaming establishment floor, and then replace the existing machines with the new machines. In another technique, the media containing the software is replaced with new media containing the new software. Again, the service personnel must identify the machines to receive the new software media, locate the machines on the gaming establishment floor, and then replace the existing media with the new media. In this case, media may be a hard disk, flash, various non-volatile media such as EEPROM, EPROM, etc.
In yet another technique, the new software can be downloaded to the gaming machine from the central server linked to the gaming machine. This downloading technique facilitates modifications to the game software in that it does not require removal of the gaming machine and does not require service personnel to visit the gaming machine site or the gaming machine itself. However, managing gaming machines that can receive downloaded software and data can be a problem. Determining which software and data belongs on which gaming machine can be a daunting task, especially in a gaming establishment with numerous gaming machines, or in environments where numerous gaming machines exist across multiple gaming establishments. The complexity of the problem and the number of potential configurations increases rapidly with the number of gaming machines that can receive downloadable software and data.